


Sweet Disposition

by simplyvic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Medieval AU, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyvic/pseuds/simplyvic
Summary: Dream is a prince.Sapnap is a knight.They have known each other since childhood. Endless fights and bloodshed between the two, Sapnap serves Dream and is his right hand man, though they have had a rough past and their constant bickering annoys the other, they trust each other. The bond of trust is absent, almost non-existent, and yet it is there, their friendship is complicated and conflicted, and yet they are friends.Over time, the tension builds between the two. Slowly, the burning hatred and complicated friendship become more than just sword fights and the need to defeat the other.It turns into something much more passionate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Disposition

The night fell, the blue sky was dotted with countless little stars. One by one, as if to invite people into the vast space. While he could see the hundreds of stars in the sky, there was no moon that night. It was gentle, the frightening feeling of tranquility surrounded the people who were swallowed by the endless sky. The nightly sight of the stars, which felt so overwhelming and yet so immensely enticing, filled their eyes. It was a special pleasure to see it, to be swallowed and caressed by the sound of crickets and the galaxy that felt so close and yet so far. It sparked a peaceful warmth in their chests. 

The air was filled with sultry humidity, like a mist. The faint light of the residence in the distance made the night even quieter. Sapnap could hear a buzzing sound in his ear from time to time. It felt like a crisp and sweet song, and it was the charm of the night. Soft puffs of air brushed lovingly over his skin, caressing it gently. They penetrated beneath his bare skin, the comforting feeling of a mother's touch - the feeling of her motherly embrace. Heaven embraced him, making him feel safe in its presence. Slipped under his skin and crawled at the feeling.

It was warm and inviting.

The soft touch of the night's breeze crept up his fingertips, all his doubts and immoral thoughts left him with the touch of the night. He felt at ease, the intoxication making him drunk and restless to succumb to the sorrow of the wonderfully calm and clear depths of midnight.

Leaving him utterly senseless, a sweet and serene smile met the corners of his lips and undoubtedly faded into a thick uplift. As the breath of night hit his skin, only to disappear with excellence. 

The bench he sat on gave him a clear picture of the city below. He looked down at the flickering and fleeing lights that lit up only to be extinguished with quick movements. The capital, the center of the city, the roots of this benevolent kingdom that held onto its independence. Its citizens infinitely sleepy, ready to take refuge in the dreams of their minds, and the things they have yet to discover in their restless slumber. Sapnap was unable to hear, listen in on, or join the conversations of the people below him, barely able to make out their silhouettes in the further distance. 

The silence of the night rendered him completely helpless to the devoted breaths of air that came from the side and met his skin. The sensation lasted forever, constantly repeating the motion. The sensation carrying and leaving a trail. It skipped through the nerves of his body. Left him foolishly craving more while he hoped that this calmness of his mind would last an eternity.

A rattle.

The sound of a bush, a plant changing its original place, the sound of a stomp and a foot hitting the ground could be heard that did not belong to the man who carelessly sat down on the wooden seat. The bench creaked under his thrust. Sapnap jumped up, no longer calm and enjoying the peace of the moment. Now he stood alert, ready to fight - if he had to. He reached for the hilt of the sword that hung from his waist on a leather belt. His grip was hard, for he was a trained soldier who had lessons that took longer than your average daily job. The training was harder and more intense than your average weak soldier or marine. Weeks on end, barely able to make it through, only to stand as a proud commander under the King's league. To be a pawn in an army full of subordinates he was allowed to control and use under his command. To proudly wear the tribute and national colors of his kingdom, for which he fought in non-stop battles, filled with screams of pain and falling bodies breathing their last breath and dying mercilessly at the hands of the enemy. Only to be met with antagonistic doom upon their lives.

"Show yourself!" The cold and harsh tone in his voice made itself known, aiming for movement in his opponent. He pointed his sword in the direction from which he heard the sound, his eyes searching and studying the surroundings as he stood on the edge to determine if he was about to be assassinated or if it was a friendly joke. 

Sapnap stood on guard, completely perplexed and ready to pounce on his opponent if he had the chance. He stood still as his eyes wandered from left to right, bouncing and changing direction in case he was ambushed from an awkward angle that would end with him getting his heart pierced.

A pounding could be heard from the left, the familiar sound of a leaf crunching under the pressure of a tightly laced boot. 

"It's just me," The voice was pleasant, Dream's lips curled into a friendly smile, his tone encouraging and making Sapnap's stiff shoulders drop sympathetically, an exhale escaping his lips as he looked at the man standing before him, who was about a head taller.

It was Dream.

He felt relieved when the muscles in his body finally let go of the cramped feeling. He no longer felt fear and worry, but simply tried to enjoy the sweet comfort of the star-filled night. The shift in his eyebrows was barely noticeable, due to the blinding color of the night. However, he could still make out the features of the man standing in front of him, looking down proudly at his silhouette.

"What are you doing here, _your majesty_?" Sapnap barked out the last words in an almost mocking tone that was filled not with ignorance and hatred, but with teasing scorn. 

An antagonistic warmth filled the core of his chest, making him succumb to the delicious sensation of sweetness and calm, leaving him at peace with his mind and thoughts. He no longer stood alert, ready to charge at the enemy, but was filled with luscious delight at the sight of a familiar friend.

"Sapnap, I told you not to call me that." Annoyance made itself known in his voice, slightly irritated by his friend's teasing.

"I am just playing with you. Not my fault you scared the hell out of me, coming up behind me like that without saying a single word," Sapnap spoke, sharing his thoughts and feelings with the blond man who stood his ground before him. "I thought I was being mugged, I really did." an exhale left his mouth as he pinched the bridge of his nose and covered his words with tension, furrowing his brows as he looked to the ground, not meeting the other's eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You know how I feel about surprises like that, _Dream_."

The taller man looked down at the irritated soldier, Sapnap gave him a disdainful look that quickly turned into a slightly friendlier one. Dream could not help but smirk at the irritated look on his friend's face, letting a chuckle escape his mouth. He returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow, and the two stared into each other's eyes with pure passion, their eyes meeting and unable to move from where they stood. Completely glued to each other, unable to separate.

"Sit down." Sneered Sapnap, pointing to the bench behind them, where he had hitherto enjoyed the depths of the night and the beautiful sight that met his eyes, only to have his rest disturbed. He motioned for the elder to sit down right next to him. Sapnap turned and made his way to the wooden stool, taking a seat and landing on it with a thud. The blond man behind him followed suit and made his way over to his, to sit and enjoy the peace of the moment along with his loyal soldier and best friend. The piece of wood they were sitting on was not big enough for either of them to sit comfortably, causing them to squirm around and push each other into the tight space to avoid falling face-first into the nothingness below them.

"So," Sapnap began, coughing up all his previous emotions and taming himself in the wind of the night. "What brings you here? How did you even find me?" he continued, slightly confused at his superior's behavior. He winced in his seat, only to find their knees touching with kindling warmth, Sapnap glanced down at where they were connected, Dream not seeming to mind the connection. He was still smiling brightly at his friend, not caring about such a small thing. He gave Sapnap a bright smile, his white and bright teeth brushing against the skin of his mouth and showing themselves as the corners of his lips lifted. He was unbothered and just happy to be sitting with his friend by his side, even if it was awkward, it was pleasant. "Sapnap, you really are more transparent than you think," as Dream spoke, Sapnap's eyes widened and he looked directly at the man beside him, almost offended at the words spoken. If it were not for the fact that he knew better than to take those words seriously. "You always come here when you want to be alone. I know you well enough."

"Well, if you know I come here to be alone, then why did you come and disturb me?" Sapnap scoffed as he sneered at the man beside him, and a false expression of offense made its way onto Dream's face. It was just their usual bickering, there was no harm in it. "Shouldn't you have left me alone?"

Even though Dream was the crown prince of the kingdom they stood on, Sapnap knew better than to address him formally when it was just the two of them. Dream hated being addressed formally in private, especially by the person he considered his _friend_. It was even more insulting than being cursed in the face. He loved their daily bickering and silly arguments. They both treated each other as equals, even if they were not in rank. That was due to the fact that Sapnap was the son of a poor noble and Dream was to be the next king.

"I just wanted to chat with you for a bit, is that so bad?" Dream's smile faded slightly at the spoken words, he was not hurt, just neutral. Sapnap could never really tell what he was thinking, Dream was hard to figure out, unable to tell what emotions he was feeling, unable to tell if the person he thought was his friend was really someone he could trust or if it was a monster behind a mask. Sapnap shifted in his seat at the words, looking up at the star-filled sky, his expression softening and brightening. He was more relaxed now "No, it's fine. I just did not expect you to find me at _midnight_." Sapnap put an emphasis on the last word, of course it was well past Dream's 'bedtime', not that he ever kept to it considering he was an adult, he himself was older than Sapnap. So he could not complain about such trivial things, he had his own life to follow and no guard would ever go against his orders even if he broke the rules. Only the king could truly scold him for his actions, and that was a rare sight.

The two could feel the soft breeze of the night on their skin, the warm heat in their hands slowly growing colder and colder with each touch. The temperature was shifting, getting colder. 

Sapnap looked over at the man sitting next to him, his eyes widening as he saw he did not have his sword. The one he held on to so tightly, the one he would not set foot outside the castle without. Always on guard, he would never allow himself to leave his weapon behind, in case of an ambush.

"Dream," Sapnap began, "where is your sword?" He was startled at the sight before him, confused as to why the thoughtful genius of this land would ever make such a mistake. He furrowed one of his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh," Dream glanced over at the missing sword in his belt, the one he was so used to now gone, and looked unimpressed at the sight before him. "I did not take it, it's already midnight anyway, I do not think anyone would ambush me at such an ungodly hour. Besides, I have you here, you are my knight, remember? That is your job after all, to protect me." He chuckled at the last words, amused at the reaction he got back from the raven haired man whose hair was even darker in the starry sky. 

"What if you had been ambushed on your way to me? Then I would not have been able to help you, that is how reckless you are." Sapnap's tone was more one of concern than annoyance, he just wanted to look out for his companion. He did not want him to put himself in any possible danger that could end his life, considering how much of a wanted target he was. The crown prince himself.

But at the same time Sapnap knew that Dream was one of the most capable soldiers in the entire kingdom, he had the mind, the skills, the body, he had everything that everyone else wanted, they envied his accomplishments. But on the other hand, he was still worried and doubted his abilities, thinking ' _What if he was ambushed by a group of experienced soldiers?_ ' or ' _What if he somehow missed the shot of an arrow and his heart was pierced?_ ' He knew his worry was pointless, yet he could not stop himself from thinking that way, though he did not make it obvious, knowing the other would only make fun of him and point out the many countless fights between them where Dream was the victor. As much as Sapnap was his knight, he was more of an accessory, a decoration in a seductive room. One that you could just look at and be happy to see. The one that made the room perfect.

Sapnap groaned in frustration as he shifted slightly in his seat, obviously uncomfortable in his current sitting position. He spread his legs further apart to have more room, deliberately forcing the prince to have less room on his bench and forcing him to move in his seat as well.

"I would be fine." He spoke with a dainty and reassuring smile on his face.

"You are not sure about that." He snarled back.

"I get it. You were worried, everything's fine." As he spoke those words, he looked over at Sapnap, looking him in the eyes and recognizing his silhouette silhouetted against his shining and gleaming eyes. A wide grin showed itself on his face, his eyes shifting slightly. Which made the smile seem suspicious, arrogant almost, something about it made Sapnap want to shake it off of him. It obviously had a meaning behind it, one that Sapnap was not aware of.

"Never mind," groaned Sapnap, irritated by the immature actions of the prince sitting beside him. He looked up and simply admired the sight before his eyes, just as he had minutes before. With the side of his eye, he could see him catching a glimpse. He did not try to hide his stare, but made it painfully clear how admiringly he stared at the soldier. Sapnap squirmed in his seat, still puzzled by his companion's strange behavior that left him with unanswered questions. Questions he knew he would not get an answer to, ending with disorientation hitting his thought process, unable to connect the clues and wonders. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind from wandering to places he did not want to go.

Dream mingled with the peaceful calm of his mind, but instead of looking up just like Sapnap did, he looked down. He watched as the remaining lights of the streets went out, dimming and taking their leave with swift movements. They were no longer visible, disappearing with the flash of night. A relaxed breath passed through his nose, happy at the sight before him, pleased at the fact that the citizens of the kingdom, his citizens, were able to live in order, not having to worry about anything and simply enjoying their lives while caring for their families and loved ones.

Sapnap slowly opened his eyes, looked up, and saw a swift star descending. A smile curled his lips when he saw it, "Holy shit, that is so cool." He spoke, causing Dream to turn his attention to him. He watched as the younger boy stared at the unforgiving universe above, filled with the mysteries of the night. His lips lifted until his teeth could be seen, a brief chuckle escaping his lips as he fixed his gaze on the shooting star. Enchanted and amazed.

While grinning like an excited child, he heard a voice from the side. A piercing wheeze fell from his mouth, holding his stomach as he could not help but snort at Sapnap. Amused at his reaction, his friend who was usually stern and cold and always made snarky remarks was now completely undercutting the prospect of the night. It was a rare sight, one he could not get enough of, one he loved to see, but breaking through his friend's walls was hard. He only allowed himself to be vulnerable at very specific times. Seeing his soldier, one he had known since childhood, shine so brightly because of a twinkling star was indescribably satisfying to him. 

Sapnap could not help but blush a brilliant crimson that stood out even in the light of the dark night. His cheeks flushed as he realized the reason for Dream's loud wheeze. His eyes widened as slight panic overtook him, not expecting his friend's sudden fit of laughter. Suddenly, he looked in the Prince's direction, unable to contain himself as he laughed hysterically while the soldier tried to suppress the color that rose in his cheeks. Unable to hide his face, he hoped that the light of the night would hide his expression, but as much as he hoped for it, it did not come true. He was embarrassed, almost ashamed, at the given reaction he got in response, not expecting it and simply enjoying the stars. His heartbeat increased, becoming faster than before, bouncing in his chest, giving him no time to rest. Annoyingly, it shifted its pace, the pounding almost painful. Sapnap swallowed loudly at the spittle formed in his mouth, his palms shaking slightly as he watched the man next to him finally calm down and look him in the eye. Small tears made their way down his face, making room in the corners of his eyes. He looked directly at him as he was still embarrassed and confused about the situation at hand. Terrified because his body wanted him to move, to run and hide in a corner. To not run out, instead he had to sit down pathetically as he watched his friend cry with laughter. 

"That was adorable." The grin on Dream's face grew even wider, if that was even possible. His laughter died down and slowed as he watched the panicked expression on Sapnap's face become even more painfully clear, watching him involuntarily succumb to the feeling of shame and humiliation. He wished he could burn on the spot and disappear, that someone would knock him unconscious so he would not die of shame.

"Do not get me wrong - it was, it was sweet. It really was." Dream began as his breathing finally calmed. "I just did not expect it, that is all." He finished his words, Sapnap gasping as the words were spoken. His shame and the blush on his tanned skin became more apparent, now turning into something like irritation. A slight unease could be felt on his face as he held onto the bench with his bare hands.

"Dream, I will thrust my sword through your skull if you do not stop." Sapnap threatened, his words causing no fear in Dream, which was due to how shocked Sapnap was at Dream's previous laughter. His threat seemed like a joke, he was in no position to take it seriously. He simply watched as the younger man's thick eyebrows furrowed at an uncertain angle. 

As the minutes passed, the two finally calmed down. They were able to sit down and simply enjoy the moment of the evening without hearing Dream's loud laughter that had been ringing throughout the night, its presence clearly making itself known and possibly luring someone into their chatter and banter. An unpleasant guest, perhaps an enemy or a hungry animal hiding in the woods. 

Their knees touched again, this time neither of them seemed to mind or even notice. The feeling was warm and comfortable, they unconsciously warmed each other's legs, enjoying the radiating warmth of their limbs. "So, um," Sapnap spoke, catching Dream's attention as he opened his mouth. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Dream groaned in frustration at those words. Seemingly annoyed at the words that fell from Sapnap's mouth. Disdainfully, he slid back and forth in his seat as he placed both of his hands behind him and exhaled deeply.

"Right, the ' _coronation_ '," He spoke in a mocking, dishonest tone as displeasure bubbled in the corners of his body. His muscles tensed at the phrase, while Sapnap remained neutral. He knew Dream was overreacting, but to him, it was a big deal.

The coronation.

It had been about a month since Dream has turned 21. He was deemed worthy to take the throne, to finally be able to rule and become the true leader of the kingdom. Old enough to rule wisely over his citizens and tell them what to do. Soon he would be allowed to throw his privileges around and gain everything he had ever wanted. But Dream was not greedy, he was not one to desire the greatest estates in the world or the best princesses of the lands. He simply wished for peace of mind, some tranquility. For moments like these, when he could just sit by his friend's side and enjoy their chatter. To laugh, and appreciate each other's company as they danced through the night. When they lost track of time and just drifted, enjoying nature and the wonders of the world, exploring and becoming one with it. That is what he wanted, he wanted peace. Not to be a greedy tyrant, a king with only a title. 

From a young age he was raised with a golden spoon. Unlike Sapnap, whose father was a noble, but they lived in poor circumstances. This made Sapnap very close to the villagers, with their people and their slang and language. With their rather casual banter and affectionate greetings. As opposed to the strict nobles. He adapted to be more like them, to be accepted and connect with them. He enjoyed casual conversations with the townsfolk much more than he did with the average noble, whose conversations were always stern, boring, and just generally unpleasant. Which led to Sapnap being slightly unpopular in high society circles, he did not conform to the rules of that society. However, no one could blame him for that, as he was the commander of the first army. One of the strongest soldiers and the crown prince's right hand man in battles. He was always there for him, whether he wanted it or not. It was his duty to stand proudly by his side. 

"You cannot even call this a coronation." he spewed. His breath was coming in fits and starts, losing its natural pace. "I'll be a king in name only. Just some stupid title, in reality I'll have no power." Sapnap's gaze drifted to him as he rested his hand on his palm. 

"My father will still be in charge, the whole coronation process makes no sense at all. After all, another king only takes the place when the older one has died. And as you well know, my father is still doing very well." He spoke as he looked up, his gaze shifting as he looked out for another shooting star.

"I mean, you are not wrong. The whole process is kind of pointless, but the title of king sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, _but in name only_ ." He swallowed, and the expression on his face grew more irritated, not at Sapnap, but at the situation at hand. His skin wrinkled as he tensed the muscles in his face even more. The muscles in his hands tightened, he was no longer calm and collected. "I'll just be a useless king while I watch the others do all the work for me. There really will not be any use for me, like at all. My father and his _underlings_ will do all the work."

" _'Underlings'_ eh?" Sapnap could not help but chuckle a little at those words. Something moved in Dream's stomach that made him realize what he said was wrong. "Shit, I should not have put it that way." Guilt ate at him, annoyed at his own misplaced words and wishing he would phrased the sentence differently. Worried that his friend would think badly of him, perhaps think that he saw him as someone beneath him. Someone below him, not his equal.

"It's okay, do not worry about it. I know you did not mean it." Sapnap choked out a giggle and chuckled lightly at the panicked look on the other man's face, watching him calm down and swallow down the knot in his throat as he was at peace with himself again. The guilt no longer gnawed at him, instead he now accepted the fact that he had already said those words and he could not take them back.

"Dream, I know you are not a tyrant. It was just a slip of the tongue, do not shut yourself off." Dream had a tendency to stop whatever he was doing, to just rush out of the conflicting situation and run away from all his problems. Ones he could not fix, so he would just somehow force himself out of the situation and manage to escape.

But with his friend within reach, he felt strangely calm. He felt like he could finally be himself, not judged for his actions and loved for the person he was. He did not have to put on a facade for a show, fake his personality, or greet him politely every time they spoke. Just as Sapnap was himself, Dream showed his true colors. The feeling was mutual, it was something the two shared and liked about each other. How the other never expected anything from the other, how they just enjoyed each other's company and fought from time to time. Almost every fight ended with Dream coming out victorious, though Sapnap was a strong soldier in his own right and definitely did not lack muscle or strength. It was a constant rivalry between the two, a never ending cycle where they were at each other's throats and nearly wanted to kill each other in heated battles. While then laughing together as they watched the night go by. They sat in silence as the sun set, or as the glow came through the blinds of their windows and showed its true bright colors. It was a complicated and unconsolidated friendship. They never really confirmed how close they were, but it would be a lie to say they did not love each other's company. How the daily bickering slowly turned into something more beautiful and enjoyable, how they protected each other in verbal or physical altercations alike. 

"Right," Dream began again. "Well, anyway, the most annoying thing is not even the fact that I am going to be ' _king_ ' tomorrow. It's that my father will be pushing me to find a suitor."

Sapnap chuckled as he leaned on his hand. "So, do you have someone in mind yet?"

"Of course not."

"Well, was not there that one beautiful princess from the south you would not stop staring at? What about her?"

"I just thought she was pretty. Nothing more than that."

"Sure." he cooed sharply, a mocking tone in his voice. One that made Dream raise her eyebrows at him. "It's so obvious when you are lying, Dream." He could not help but smile arrogantly at the man beside him. 

"Knowing you, you will probably just be on the sidelines of the ballroom again. Do you even realize how many ladies from all over the country want to dance with you?" Sapnap relaxed his shoulders as he looked Dream directly in the eye. He made direct eye contact and saw the light of the sky shimmer brightly against his skin. Dream's shoulders were broad and heavy, his muscles hiding beneath the fabric of his tight-fitting shirt. They hid so beautifully, his hands were long and strong, the veins on them easily visible. 

"Dream, really. You should dance with a princess." He said with a slight huff in his voice. The strings in his voice were slightly strained from the constant chatter. "Or with a prince, if that is what you are into." He finished, chuckling lightly at the words spoken.

"Are you implying something?" asked Dream with a raised eyebrow and a smile curving around the corners of his lips. He greeted the smaller man sitting at his side with a straight back and an enticing, powerful stance. 

"I am not trying to insinuate anything, I am just saying, if those are your preferences. Not that I know who you prefer in bed."

Sapnap took an elbow to the shoulder and was met by the green-eyed man looking at him in disbelief, stunned that he had the courage to say such words. He hit him hard enough that it burned, but not enough to leave him hurt. Possibly bruising his skin and leaving a mark.

"You're unbelievable." Dream swallowed, disbelief filling him as he grinned awkwardly at Sapnap. The other was pleased with the reaction he got, shooting him a wide, proud grin. He made it painfully clear how great he felt with the reaction he was getting. Amused at the given situation.

"I am just asking. You never know." He stated. "After all, it's legal, there is nothing wrong with that. You can tell me the truth, you know?" Dream whimpered for him to stop his nonsense, almost begging him to shut his mouth and be quiet for a full minute. Sapnap could not help but laugh at him, the corners of his lips lifting, making it clear how much he was enjoying himself. 

"Shut up already." Dream spoke slightly ashamed, rolling his eyes. His voice was slightly strained, he could barely choke the words out in embarrassment. Sapnap stared at the blond even more intensely, practically devouring him with his gaze. The wind blew through their hair. The smug expression on Sapnap's face would not leave him, staring directly at Dream, a look so deeply directed at the other man. Watching his reaction, as pure amusement filled him.

"Fine, fine." Completely satisfied with the reaction he got, Sapnap finally slowed down. He shifted his gaze towards the sky, no longer staring intently at Dream and devouring him alive. He coughed and straightened his back, making sure his sitting position was decent. Dream could not help but scoff at the soldier's sudden and annoying movements, which caused him to squeeze even more and barely have room to himself. The bench was definitely far too small for two grown men.

"Will George be at the coronation tomorrow?" Sapnap asked curiously, and Dream's gaze drifted to him as his eyes widened at the sudden question he certainly had not expected. "I mean, he's invited. I do not know if he'll actually come," Dream replied as his hands clasped his own knees and he sluggishly kept his balance on them. "I do not know if he's planning on coming, but I sent him an invitation. It's up to him. Why do you ask?"

"Just because, for no real reason. Teasing him is just fun." Dream rolled his eyes at those words, remembering how the two of them bickered with each other all the time. It was even worse than when Dream was with Sapnap, it was almost impossible to listen to them, literally deafening. Every time he was near the two of them, Dream just wanted to disappear. It was torture having to listen to their fights and endless arguments, it felt endless and every time they met it just repeated itself. They were always making bets with each other, setting the bar high and annoying the other. It got to the point where they would bet money and the winner would get it.

Dream and Sapnap had a similar relationship when they were kids, Sapnap always challenged Dream to sword fights. He would literally beg and plead with him for another chance to win, and each of those fights would end with Sapnap losing in frustration while Dream stood there proudly. He would always look at Sapnap with a sharp tone in his eyes, while a wicked grin would take its place on his face. He would tilt Sapnap's head and look him straight in the eye, watching him furrow his brows in frustration as the fire in his eyes refused to settle. The urge to win was strong in him, the urge to bring Dream to his knees and finally defeat him in a fight. Each time the idea was completely useless and ended in failure.

"My god, you two are so annoying." Dream snorted. "I really can not stand it."

"You act like we were not worse when we were kids." Sapnap's soft chuckle broke through the night. "I mean, not that much has changed."

"You still challenge me to fights, and you lose every single goddamn time."

"No need to rub it in, damn."

The night wore on, and the two slowly realized it was time to move, time for them to go back to their chambers and sleep. They knew the day ahead would be an exhausting one, one filled with having to constantly greet unfamiliar guests, unpleasant guests they wished they did not have to speak to. Fake smiles and gestures would fill the ballroom as classical music played. 

"It's time to go back, is not it?" suggested Sapnap, voicing exactly what was on Dream's mind.

"Yeah."

The two stood up from the bench, it creaking beneath them as they did so. Dream straightened his back and stretched his limbs as he stood up, his whole body felt sore, it was heavy, he groaned and turned to see Sapnap already walking towards the castle. The soldier did not wait for the prince, he just walked ahead, Dream followed him and soon Sapnap could hear his loud footsteps in the background, he quickened his pace as he finally caught up with the soldier. 

Dream took a kick to the back of his leg and nearly fell over if he had not been a trained soldier and a mere foot to his leg was not enough to weaken him. Though it was unexpected and made him wince a little, it caught him by surprise. 

"What the hell was that about?"

"No reason, I just thought it would be funny."

"You are so annoying."

"And you love me for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd clarify this, but I am fully aware of just how homophobic people were back in the old times. I just decided to skip over the whole 'oh we can't be together, because it's illegal' trope. It's just something generally tiring to write about, so I sprinkled a bit of fantasy into the story and decided to make same-sex marriage legal. 
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance :)
> 
> \- Vic

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to self promote.
> 
> Twitter : @Detective_Vic  
> Instagram : _simplyvic
> 
> I post a lot of Dream SMP related artwork.


End file.
